


【虫铁】新年礼物 PWP

by Gevana



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevana/pseuds/Gevana
Summary: 彼特赶回家去跟托尼过新年，但托尼好像有些别的事情想跟他一起做。





	【虫铁】新年礼物 PWP

**Author's Note:**

> 我说过我不会再开车的……嗯，真香。  
> ……我再一次刷新了自己羞耻心的下限。  
> 私心乱入，你们看看可不可以在文里找到我的名字啊～（你滚  
> 结尾用上了活动文案里的最后两句，文案写得太好了～（让我赞美一下参加活动的太太们！！！！！

彼特和托尼在一起的过程并不平顺，男孩承认他在十五岁的时候便暗恋着他的先生，但这份感情被托尼以“年纪太小把祟拜当作爱慕”为由拒绝了；当他终于——差点成功的时候又发现了灭霸的事情——总之，当他们在一起的时候娜塔莎只是感叹了一句：“你们总算在一起了。”。  
彼特和托尼不算是特别匹配的一对，少年人过于执着的要求男人不能摄取过多的糖分、咖啡因还有要拥有充足的睡眠，而男人觉得少年有时太过唠叨了，说的话能装满一篮子。  
但他们是特别棒的恋人。以彼特的话来说就是“像梦一样。”——男孩微红的眼眶让托尼哭笑不得，只得在彼特的唇上亲了一口。时间磨灭了他的菱角，神明也终于被他的追随者拉下了神坛——这还真应了那句话，爱情可能会迟到，但它永远不会不来。  
而彼特长得越来越出色，他在二十岁的时候和奈德成立了属于他们的公司，帕克集团成为了第二个斯塔克企业，彼特现在的财富仅次于托尼，为了这件事彼特没少向托尼抱怨：“这滋味还真不好受。”  
“怎么？睡衣宝宝，你还想包养我？”托尼朝他翻了个白眼：“你得知足，要知道想要约我的从北极排到南极的另一端，还可以围着地球跳踢踏舞。”  
小狼狗不满地撅起了嘴，然后不依不饶地向托尼索求一个吻，男人嫌弃地推开了他，然后又不忍心地在年轻的帕克总裁脸上亲了一口。  
彼特这才心满意足地放开年长的恋人，但他还是心痒痒地看着托尼的背影。他肯定男人是故意的——棕色的眸子暗了暗，彼特决定晚上才把属于他的都拿回来。  
这是他们一起度过的第一个春节。  
尽管美国并没有春节假期，但当彼特路过唐人街的时候被那铺天盖地的红色吸引住了。这个时候也算晚了，彼特也才刚下班打算回家——托尼近期迷上了中国菜，他打算在路过的时候买一些菜给他做些餐丰盛的晚餐——据说中国人在春节的时候都会吃团年饭。  
“你要回家了？”一个老太太热情地给他多塞了一点猪肉：“小伙子，挺好的啊，早些回去陪家人。今天可是春节呢。”  
彼特也是听集团内一个新来的中国女孩说的，春节是合家团圆的日子，也是人们抒发对幸福和自由向往的狂欢节和永远的精神支柱。  
“当然，”他笑了笑，努力地用那句女孩之前教他的句子跟老太太说道：“新年快乐！”  
老太太笑了，她眯起了眼睛拍了拍彼特：“早点回家。”  
彼特点点头，然后踏上了回家的路。  
托尼专属的电话铃声欢快地响了起来，彼特走在街上，顺道从口袋里翻出了自己的电话：“托尼，我快到家了，你再多等两分——”  
让他的话忽然停止的是从另一头传来的呻吟声。  
彼特可以想象到现在的男人似笑非笑地看着他，脸颊因为情欲而变得通红，而他现在正像一只恶作剧得逞的猫一样，缓缓地，慢慢地把自己的手伸进身后那只有彼特才能够到访的秘地。  
“跳蛋，”托尼喘息着说道，尾音微微勾起，像一把小刷子地撩拨着男孩的心脏：“你想把它开到什么档次？”  
彼特发现自己可耻地在街上硬了，可他不怎么介意，现在他的脑子乱哄哄的，满脑子都是怎么把这个忽然起了心思要挑逗他的情人狠狠地操哭。  
彼特吞了吞口水，再次开口的时候他的声音已经染上了情欲的低沉了：“……中度。我想听你的声音，托尼。”  
虽然他们已经做过不知多少次了，他们的家里——厨房里，房间里，洗手间里，甚至在托尼的实验室里——布满着他们在不同时候所留下的情爱痕迹。  
但托尼总有办法可以让彼特失去所有控制。  
彼特站在他们的家门口，眸子翻腾着深沉的欲望。他听着电话另一头的水声和呻吟声忽然放大，然后就是托尼断断续续地呻吟声：“……嗯……彼特……”  
彼特已经沉迷在这个游戏不可自拔了——电话性爱有一种让人不可抗拒的魅力，他靠在家门口，换了一只手拿着装着食物的袋子：“现在，”他不紧不慢地说道：“我要把手指伸进去了，托尼。你会为我打开身体，然后让我不断地按着你的前列腺，但我不会给你一个痛快——我还没进去呢，托尼，你怎么叫得那么大声？”  
托尼明显被脑内的想象吸引住了，感谢之前彼特闲着无聊给自己的电话的语音质量升了级，他现在能够清楚地勾画出托尼这个时刻的模样——男人脸色潮红地抬起腰，然后把手指伸进去，和那还在他体内嗡嗡叫着的跳蛋一起刺激自己的前列腺。  
“我想你应该准备好了，对吧？”彼特说道：“现在，把肛塞放进去——不，别关上跳蛋，我还没听够你的声音呢。穿上裤子，你可以给我开个门吗？我好像忘记带钥匙了。”  
他们两个都选择性忘了星期五可以给彼特开门的事实。  
当托尼为他打开门的时候，彼特几乎是扑上去和他交换了一个激烈的吻。  
“托尼，你可真听话。”彼特戏虐地看着托尼明显站不稳的双腿，然后走进厨房里放下了那袋食物——没关系，晚餐可以再等一等。  
托尼几乎要咬着自己的口腔内壁才控制着没有呻吟出声。  
他们在一起一年了，而托尼在这一年也开始见识到男孩在人畜无害的外表下藏着的恶趣味——不过他也乐于满足那些不时冒出来的小要求。  
他喜欢看男孩失控时的样子。那双棕色的眼睛里压抑着想要把他压在身下的欲望，但又要装作一副若无其事的样子——然后他就会被比平常还好粗暴的动作狠狠地钉在床上。  
而这正是彼特现在在做的事情。  
他凶狠地咬上了托尼的唇，托尼觉得自己的唇应该被他咬破了，淡淡的铁锈味在两人的口中散开，而这只是让彼特的性欲被进一步挑起——他的手慢慢地顺着托尼的腰部往下摸，然后一下子扯下了他的裤子。托尼只来得及抱怨一声便感到男孩故意在他的耳边吐出了一口气，彼特睁着无辜的眼睛看着他，语气就像在询问电视遥控器在哪里一样正常：“跳蛋的控制器在哪里？”  
托尼把一直握在手里的控制器放进彼特的手里，接着体内的震动忽然放大了一倍——托尼得紧紧抓住彼特才免于自己和地板进行亲密接触。  
彼特用尽了毕生的自制力才控制住自己没有立刻把托尼按在墙上从后面进去。再等一会儿——他告诉自己，耐心的等待会有回报的。  
托尼夹紧了双腿，眼角微微变红，一副被彼特欺负惨了的模样——而彼特只觉得自己好像又硬了一点，他终于在托尼的惊呼声中扯去了他的衣服，那件可怜的上衣在蜘蛛侠的力量下只能变成一条条布条。彼特一边吻着托尼的额头一边把托尼抱了起来，大步走进他们的卧室里。  
托尼靠在他的肩膀上小声地喘着气，但他还是不死心地继续挑逗着彼特：“……你那里顶到我了。”  
彼特没有说话，但托尼看到彼特的瞳孔放大，深色的欲望在他的眼睛里叫嚣着。彼特闷闷地咬了上托尼的后颈处：“我要让您明天下不了床。”  
“你是属狼的吗？”托尼低声骂着，他肯定明天又得顶着一大堆乱七八糟的瘀伤还有吻痕上班了，跳蛋现在还抵在他的前列腺呢——当然，假如他还上得了班的话。  
蜘蛛侠从来都会身体力行地证明自己的话。  
彼特迫不及待地把托尼压在床上，然后一下子拔出了肛塞。托尼一下子没忍住叫了出来，然后就感到男孩的舌头慢慢地舔着他的后穴，在看到他混杂着羞耻和兴奋的神色时还慢吞吞地舔了舔嘴唇：“先生那里流了很多水啊。”  
跳蛋不知什么时候被彼特悄悄地关掉，他轻而易举地往里头伸进了两根手指，把跳蛋拿了出来，接着没等托尼反应过来便一鼓作气插了进去。  
托尼的手指绞紧了床单，本来被跳蛋不断地刺激着的前列腺这时敏感得可怕，彼特精准地每一次都顶上了他的前列腺，如同电流般的快感从后穴蔓延到整个身子，托尼只能徒劳地发出一声声呻吟声。  
“先生……”彼特轻轻地咬住了他的鼻子，一只手蹂躏着他左边的乳头：“我想要直接把您操到高潮，让您除了我的名字之外什么也说不出口。”  
“……你……”托尼被忽然加快的频率激得说不出话来，只能徒劳地抓着床单——男孩把手放在他的头上以免在抽插时托尼不小心地受伤。  
“嗯……嗯啊……彼特……”  
快感一遍遍地充斥着他的四肢，一片白光闪过，托尼发现自己尖叫着射了出来。  
太羞耻了，他自暴自弃地捂着脸，难道年纪会影响持久力？  
彼特埋在他体内的分身还没有一点软下来的迹象，感谢蜘蛛的那一口所带来的强化能力，少年的持久力比一般人强，也几乎没有不应期——  
托尼听到了彼特低低的笑声。  
“先生，”男孩撒娇道：“夜还很长呢。”  
当彼特终于放过了已经被折腾得动不了的托尼时，天空已经微微泛起了鱼肚白了。  
彼特心疼地亲了亲半睡半醒的恋人，他们的手指紧紧地扣在一起，然后托尼忽然感到热源消失再回来的时候他反射性地往彼特怀里蹭了蹭，然后听见了彼特低声的问道：“先生，您愿意嫁给我嘛？”  
哪有人在床上求婚的，托尼瞪了彼特一眼，彼特没有等他回应便把戒指滑进了托尼的中指，高兴地把玩着他们握着的手：“……我当你答应了。”  
托尼已经累得不想反驳些什么了——何况他也没想反驳什么。男孩一直在他的耳边唠唠叨叨地说着什么，然后在意识到托尼已经睡着了以后才小心翼翼地把被子盖在他们的身上。  
在进入睡梦之前，彼特看见了阳光，蓝天，大笑着的自己——  
还有他的先生。

“新年快乐。”他笑着吻了吻托尼。轻轻的，不带情欲的。  
或许他们会有一只小狗，彼特一直很喜欢棕色的小狗，也许他可以游说托尼和他一起领养一只小狗。  
或许他们会到日内瓦度蜜月，彼特记得他曾经看过托尼翻着那些旅游杂志，日内瓦的风景得到他们一致的赞美。  
或许——  
或许，或许，或许，太多个或许。  
但你我都知道无论有多少个或许，我们也会一直待在彼此身边。


End file.
